


Aullidos Melancólicos

by ElCadejos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElCadejos/pseuds/ElCadejos
Summary: Los pensamientos de Fenrir de Alioth Espilon después de su muerte.





	

Todo está oscuro, ¿qué es este lugar? La nada. Después de la muerte no hay nada, así que ahí es donde debo estar ahora. Me siento solo. ¿Jin? ¿Jin, estás ahí? …Parece que no, parece que me han abandonado a mi suerte una vez más…

Deprimente. Ser vencido es deprimente. Tal parece ser que la justicia de Hilda no era la verdadera. Athena debió haber purificado su corazón ya… ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido en sus tardes de soledad dentro del Palacio Valhalla? La verdad no me importa… Parece que cuando se muere, se tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar las cosas que en vida no eran primordiales…

¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Acaso escucho risas? La interminable oscuridad en la que me encuentro cede un poco y veo a un pequeño niño. Juega con la inocencia que sólo se tiene a tan corta edad. Tiene un canino de varios tonos de pardo y brillantes ojos ámbar. Lo recuerdo… su nombre… su nombre era Bifröst. Escogí llamarlo así por las tantas tonalidades de marrón que poseía. Ahh que gran amigo. Me miro a mí mismo de unos dos años; alegre, activo, amado.

A mi niño interior se le acerca una hermosa mujer. Su sonrisa es tan brillante que el alba de seguro sentiría celos irremediables. Mi madre realmente era una digna sucesora de Freya… Ahí viene mi padre, caminando imponente con su nato honor marcado en el semblante.

Deprimente. Recordar es deprimente. Estas hirientes imágenes son de aquel fatídico día en el que las Norns renegaron de mí. Me acerco al niño, quien mira alegremente a sus padres. – _Vamos a montar por el bosque, Cachorro_ \- dice mi padre con cariño mientras acaricia su cabeza. –No quiero, ya no quiero- le respondo yo con tristeza, conciente de que no pueden oírme.

El infante abre enormemente sus destellantes orbes llenas de ansia. Mi madre toma su mano y comienza a guiarlo hacia el establo. –No, no vayan por favor- les ruego, estirando mi brazo para intentar detenerlos. Imposible, como era de esperarse. Había olvidado lo mucho que amaba a mis padres…

Todo se desvanece de nuevo, permitiendo a la oscuridad de mi corazón rodearme de nuevo. ¿Por qué tengo que soportar todo esto de nuevo? He muerto, ¿qué más desean los Dioses de mí? Estoy comenzando a dudar de su divina bondad, tal vez porque no existe, tal vez porque yo no la merezco.

Deprimente. Mi existencia fue deprimente. Aquel malnacido oso me quitó toda una vida felicidad, dejándome al margen de la decencia. Le agradezco a Odín el momento en que apareció Jin con su manada. Agraciados sean los lobos, los grandes lobos de Asgard. Desde ese día me propuse imitar su grandeza pues en mi inspiraban una gran confianza.

Fui feliz al poder combatir con una armadura sagrada de Dios Guerrero. Hilda la hizo reaccionar ante mi y me la ofreció. Tal vez me obligó a aceptarla. Su agresivo cosmos no me dejaba muchas otras opciones.

¿De qué valió mi batalla si al final no pude siquiera proteger lo que consideraba importante para mí? Shiryu también asesinó a mi familia, la manada de Jin. Espero que la diosa Hel lo haga sufrir cuando su alma llegue al Niflheim. La nada está comenzando a desequilibrarme. Tanta quietud, tanto silencio, tanta… nada.

¿Qué es esa majestuosa silueta que se acerca a mí? Es un… un… lobo de muchos pardos y ojos ámbar. Su mirada me hace sentir la necesidad de seguirlo al verlo correr. Atravesar esta oscuridad parece imposible y sin embargo tengo la sensación de que sí estoy avanzando. A lo lejos diviso un gran árbol. ¿Será acaso el Yggdrasil? Ese lobo marrón corre desenfrenadamente hacia el Yggdrasil y salta. Ante mí se convierte en tres llameantes fuegos de diversos colores: el auténtico Bifröst.

Llego hasta su base y escucho como unas voces me alientan. " _Continúa, Lobo del Norte. Odín te espera…_ " susurra el viento en mis oídos al comenzar a correr. Entre más avanzo, un enorme palacio digno de reyes se asoma con ímpetu. ¡Me han dado paso al Valhalla! Me siento tan honrado. Los Dioses poseen más bondad de la que jamás imaginé. En las puertas del gran hogar de Odín veo seis figuras muy familiares. Mis amigos también han sido bendecidos y han sido invitados al Palacio Valhalla.

¿Deprimente? No, no podría siquiera pensar en ese adjetivo mientras las valkyrias sirven elíxir en una copa de oro puro y me la otorgan. –Salve- me dicen mientras se retiran y yo comprendo su mensaje.

Soy Fenrir de Alioth Epsilon. Gran Dios Guerrero al servicio de Odín y sus iguales. Soy el Lobo del Norte. Soy... el _gran_ Lobo del Norte.


End file.
